The present disclosure relates generally to immobilizing particles onto various surfaces, including relatively simple surfaces and complex porous surfaces.
Particle immobilization techniques often include treating particle containing porous materials with a solvent or a solvent mixture. Such methods are capable of achieving relatively strong adhesion between the porous materials and the particles. In some instances, however, a liquid immobilization procedure may be undesirable. As such, it would be desirable to provide other methods for immobilizing particles onto a variety of different surfaces.